


Eterno amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le sfaccettature dell'amore [20]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Reincarnation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando l'amore si dimostra eterno e sempre pronto a reincarnarsi.





	Eterno amore

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per Nene_92.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge:  
> prompt:  
> Sonata Arctica - White Pearl, Black Oceans.

Eterno amore  
  


1 Vita  


Elisabeth allungò le mani pallide e sfilò il cappello da giullare dal capo di Jonathan, scompigliandogli i capelli biondi. Se lo strinse al petto, il seno prosperoso era coperto dal velluto blu della stoffa del vestito. La nobildonna socchiuse gli occhi sottili e le iridi azzurre le brillarono di riflessi perlacei.  
"Io ti amo" mormorò.

Lui s'inginocchiò, fece passare una pallina di vetro da una mano all'altra, lanciandola. La bloccò al volo e gliela porse.  
"Mia signora, il mio cuore è vostro, ma non permetterai che la morte vi colga per causa mia" sussurrò.

 Elisabeth si leccò le labbra rosse e chinò la testa, i lunghi capelli neri le mulinarono intorno al viso, le campanelle del cappello del giullare di corte tintinnarono.  
"E allora andiamo via, senza di te non vivrei ugualmente" ribatté lei. Pestò il piede coperto da una scarpetta dorata sul pavimento di marmo della sala.

Jonathan lasciò cadere la sferetta di vetro in terra e quella si frantumò. Afferrò la mano dell'amata e ne baciò il dorso.  
"Perché lo hai fatto? Era l'unico ricordo di tua madre" mormorò Elisabeth.

L'amato sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi, le iridi azzurre gli si scurirono.  
"Fu bruciata come strega, ma sul rogo disse che la sua anima si sarebbe reincarnata. Spezzando quella strega permetterò che accada anche a noi" mormorò. Si portò la mano della giovane alla guancia.  
"Ci incontreremo ancora e quel giorno potremo finalmente vivere il nostro amore" le spiegò gentilmente.  
   
   


2 Reincarnazione  


La casa tremò, le finestre esplosero e i frammenti di vetro volarono tutt'intorno. Il biondo ansimò e socchiuse gli occhi arrossati, le iridi azzurre erano liquide. Si udirono altri fischi di bombe, avvertì le orecchie ronzare. Avvertì il rombo dei motori degli aerei. Ci furono delle altre esplosioni, pezzi d'intonaco crollarono e la casa tremò di nuovo. Strinse il fucile, il cappello da militare gli ricadde di lato sul capo. Si voltò, sentendo una porta aprirsi, imbracciò l'arma e puntò.

Vide una giovane dai lunghi capelli neri. Le sue iridi color del cielo si rifletterono in quelle della inglese. "Tu ...". Il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.

Lei sorrise, si portò la mano alla bocca e corse verso di lui.

"Jonathan..." mormorò.

Jonathan corse verso di lei.

"Elisabeth ..." ribatté.

Il tetto franò su entrambi e la bomba tedesca esplose nella stanza.  
   


 

3 II° reincarnazione  
   
Elisabeth andò a sbattere contro un altro ragazzo. Strillò e cadde all'indietro. La borsa dell'università si aprì e una serie di libri si sparpagliarono per terra. Mugolò e si massaggiò la schiena sentendola pulsare. Si piegò in avanti raccogliendo il borsellino e i lunghi capelli neri le finirono davanti agli occhi.

"Scusami, non ti ho visto" balbettò una voce maschile.

La giovane sbuffò e alzò il capo.  
"Potevi stare più attento!" si lamentò. Guardò un giovane dai corti capelli biondi porgerle il manuale di chimica. Lo afferrò e lo strinse al petto.

"Ti aiuto a raccogliere" sussurrò il ragazzo. La giovane sentì le guance arrossarsi.

"Hai un'aria nota. Ci siamo già visti?" domandò.  
"E' strano. Stavo per chiederlo. Io mi chiamo Jonathan Rubert" spiegò.

La ragazza mise il libro dentro la borsa accanto al borsellino. Raccolse un pacchetto di gomme e sporse il labbro inferiore.  
"Mai sentito. Io sono Elisabeth Merien" rispose. Infilò in borsa due quaderni e un libriccino.

Lui le mise in borsa un testo sulle molecole e uno sul DNA.

"Posso accompagnarti a lezione?" domandò.

La mora annuì. "Va bene, così cercheremo di ricordare dove ci siamo già visti" rispose, addolcendo il tono.


End file.
